Animal I Have Become
by Coralline Slayer
Summary: 'There had to be a cure. There had to be something that could take this evil Heylin prince out of his misery...' Oneshot songfic set to 'Animal I have become' by Three Days Grace. Angsting ahead; be warned! One use of coarse language.


**Hello there! My, it has been an age hasn't it?**

**To all those who read the prologue to my story '1500 Years Ago' I am going to update it very soon; I've just been so busy recently it's been hard to update any of my stories. But I will try to update when I can.**

**In the meantime, here's a nice angsty oneshot about Chase, set to a really awesome song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chase or 'Animal I Have Become'. They belong to Christy Hui and Three Days Grace respectively.**

Animal I Have Become

_I can't escape this hell; so many times I've tried..._

There had to be a cure. There had to be something that could take this evil Heylin Prince out of his misery.

Besides death.

_But I'm still caged inside..._

Yet no matter how many spells, how many potions, how many hours of meditation he tried, Chase Young was still imprisoned. Imprisoned inside the body of a beast.

Even when he was human.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare; I can't control myself!_

His humanity had gone years ago; he had rid himself of it along with any of the good memories he had had. The memories that could have helped him through the last 1500 years.

None of the memories of Guan and Dashi could help him now. They couldn't help him overcome this permanent nightmare he had to go through every single second. They couldn't help him take control of his body.

Or his mind.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one can ever change this animal I have become!_

But so what? They wouldn't help him now in their real forms so why would the feeling of working beside them, being part of the fight against evil with them, be any use?

It was in these moments of despair, when Chase realised that all the company he had were his fellow members of evil. Nowadays he was literally languishing with demons.

And he was the devil that ruled them all.

_Help me believe; it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal..._

But there were times, in these moments where Chase transformed into him lizard form and raged around his lair, destroying anything he could, that he wished that someone could help him.

Omi's presence, when he had joined Chase briefly on the Heylin side, should have helped him.

_I can't escape myself; so many times I've lied..._

The beast within him, his true form as it was so ironically called, hadn't wanted that. All it had wanted was Omi's power. It hadn't wanted what Chase wanted.

Someone who didn't think of him as all that bad.

Chase wished he could have escaped the hold the soup, and the beast lurking within the soup had on him, if just for that time.

He hadn't been able to and so had lied to himself that it was for the best.

Since then he had never believed that lie.

_But there's still rage inside..._

Chase still held fury over what his animal had done. Would it let him even have a moment's friendship?

_Somebody get me through this nightmare; I can't control myself!_

As creepy as it sounded, only someone truly good, someone like Omi, could help him through the pain he was feeling. They would be the only person who could bring back his humanity.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one can ever change this animal I have become!_

But why did it matter if everyone could see who he truly was? Maybe it was him! Maybe the term 'true form' wasn't so ironic after all.

Perhaps it was true. And that was just how he liked it.

_Help me believe; it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe; it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal..._

No! That was what the beast wanted! That was what Hannibal wanted. That damn bean wanted him to be alone, he wanted him to suffer. And that was just what Chase was making himself do by thinking about Omi and Guan and Dashi.

Suffer.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare; I can't control myself..._

Chase wished they would help him now. He wished they would forgive him.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare; I can't escape this hell..._

He wanted to be awakened, or to awake, to realise that he had never drunk any soup, that he had never abandoned his friends to go to the Heylin side.

With a lurch in his heart Chase realised that Hannibal probably wanted to be the one who awakened him.

But only to drag him further in this horrific Heylin hell.

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal..._

Chase's mind went feverish with madness as he lay on the marble floor of his palace, staring up at the high ceiling after his rampage. It hadn't solved anything. It had just enforced what an animal he had become.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one can ever change this animal I have become!_

He wouldn't even give a damn if Wuya came in at that moment. He knew she wouldn't of course; she always hid like the backstabbing coward she was whenever Chase got into a fury.

He preferred it that way. If only every other Heylin would leave him alone as well.

_Help me believe; it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe; it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal..._

The big cats avoiding him at these times affected him more though. Guaranteed they were fallen warriors doomed to serve him forever, but they didn't hold it against him.

That was what he had liked most about Omi.

_This animal I have become..._

Chase didn't cry. He never cried, even when he was good. Instead he let out a shuddering sigh, gazed even more intensely at the ceiling and said two words.

"Help me."

The End

**Hope you enjoyed that! By the way...**

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN IS COMING BACK NEXT YEAR!**

**Chase's voice is even sexier and Kim's finally going to have another girl at the temple!**

**Omi: What? Another one?**

**Kimiko: Shut up! *Punches Omi. Hard.***

**-C'S'xxx **


End file.
